I love Manko chan
by Hekuta
Summary: Hekuta es un chico de 17 años que esta enamorado de una chica ciclople de 25 años llamada manako la cual esta enamorada de el pero al ser menor ellos no pueden estar juntos,se quedaran solos por siempre? o triunfara el amor prohibido disfrutenlo
1. chapter 1

_Un chico yace en un parque pensando y meditando mucho antes de su cita_ -Han pasado 4 años desde que la conoci,en esa epoca yo era un chico problematico y muy pelionero,no me importaba nada ni nadie.Pero haora eso cambio yo... la... amo.Es momento de decircelo-

 **En un café cercano**

-Vamos hekuta... donde estas?- _dijo mientras las miradas de todos se centraban en ella_

 _Entra apresurado_

Hekuta:Siento la demora,Manako-

Manako:Hekuta,que bueno que al fin llegas,estoy muy nerviosa porque la gente no me deja de mirar-

Hekuta:Descuida ya estoy aqui-

 _*Flash de camara*_

 _Se voltea enojado_

Hekuta-Quien de ustedes miserables pedazos de basura se atravio a tomarle una foto a mi amiga?,creen acaso que es un animal para estar viendolo?,VAMOS DESGRACIADOS CONTESTEN!!!- _grito_

 _Se levanta un cliente bien mamado_

-Fui yo,y que?,estas defendiendo a ese fenomeno,deberia estar enjaulado-

 _Modo badass ON_

 _Se acerca a el_

Hekuta:Te vas a morir por haber dicho eso-

-Ja no me hagas reir

 _Le le suelta un_ _golpe directo a la madibula_

Hekuta:Eso es todo lo que tiendes?,porque si es asi ya estas muerto-

 _Trata de golpearlo denuevo pero hekuta lo esquiva agachandoce por la izquierda,lo sujeta de la cintura con sus brazos,y deja caer todo su peso con el de el para mayor impacto mientras grita_

Hekuta:SUPEX!!!-

 _Ambos caen al suelo,el sujeto se desmalla_

Hekuta:Bien creo que eso lo arregla todo-

 _Se sienta y biene la masera_

Mesera-que.. van.. a.. pedir..- _Dijo con miedo por la escena que acaba de ocurrir_

Hekuta:Yo voy a pedir un pastel de chocolate con crema batida encima y un cafe americano;y tu manako?-

 _En estado de shock_

Hekuta:Manako?,Manako?,hey Manako reacciona-

 _Reacciona de golpe_

Manako:Hekuta acabas de dejar inconsiente a un hombre,y te vas a poner a comer un postre a la hora del almuerzo?-

Hekuta:Si

Manako:Hekuta eso esta muy mal,no debes de comer azúcar en el almuerzo,lo siento señorita el pedira lo mismo que yo,un espaguetti a la boloñesa y 2 te's helados-

Mesera:Entonces 2 ordenes de espaguetti a la boloñesa y 2 te's helados seran,(lo controla bastante bien,sera su hermana?)-

 _Se alejo de inmediato_

Hekuta:Manako porque le quitas la diversion a todo?-

Manako:Quitarle la diversion?,hekuta causaste una grave falta al orden publico,y como oficial de policia mi deber es reprenderte-

Hekuta:Lo que tu digas-

 _Luego de un rato llego la comida_

Hekuta:Se ve delicioso-

 _Empezo a comer el pequeño animal_

Manako:Entonces porque me citaste aqui?-

 _Se le atora una albondiga por la pregunta_

Hekuta-Cita?,cual cita?,yo no... estaba...tratando..de hacer..que paresca una cita-

Manako:No..por supuesto... que no..,esto no es una...cita-

 _Se sentia el nerviosismo en el aire_

Hekuta:Yo la verdad queria hablar contigo,hace ya bastante tiempo que te conozco y yo te he tomado mucho aprecio-

Manako:Aprecio?,a mi?-

Hekuta:Yo la verdad,quiero decirte algo,pero hasta hace unos minutos decidi hacerlo por eso la prisa-

Manako:Hekuta tu-

Hekuta:Yo..la verdad yo... quiro decirte que te quiero- _dijo medio nerviso_

Manako:Hekuta yo tambien te quiero,muchisimo,como si fueras mi hermano pequeño-

Hekuta:Manako eso no es a lo que me refiero-

Manko:Ah no?-

Hekuta:Tu me gustas- _nervisos en extremo_

Manako:Eh?- _Su corazon latia a mil por hora_

Hekuta:Tu me gustas mucho,dese hace tiempo,pero no sabia si era amor o era algo pasajero,pero me he dado cuenta,de que te amo- ***El si los tiene bien puestos por su waifu***

Manako:Hekuta,yo..no se que decir,tu,tu,tu eres la persona de quien menos me lo esperara-

Hekuta:Manako,el dia de hoy te he invitado para poder preguntartelo formalmente,¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

Manako:Hekuta yo...,no puedo-

Hekuta:eh?- _se volvio de piedra ante su respuesta_

Manako:Yo soy una adulta,y tu un menor,apenas tienes 17,nisiquiera te has graduado,ademas eres muy violento sin necesidad,y tu siempre te metes en problemas,causandome mas trabajo y dolores de cabeza(no es sierto hekuta,yo tambien te amo muchisimo pero al ser un menor de edad no puedo estar contigo)-

Hekuta:Pero,manako,yo te amo,puedo cambiar ,puedo ser mas pasivo,y dejare el bandalismo-

Manako:Lo siento hekuta ya tome mi decision(perdon,encerio lo siento mucho,me duele mas ami por rechazarte,encerio te amo)-

Hekuta:Entiendo,pero..podermos serguir siendo amigo,no?-

Manako:perdona hekuta,me tengo que ir,(hoy llorare hasta quedarme dormida)

 _Se queda hasta que el restaurante va a cerrar_

Mesera:Joven,disculpe.. pero..ya es hora de cerrar-

Hekuta:Entiendo,lo siento- _Dijo con los ojos rojos e hichados por llorar tanto_

Hekuta:tome,y perdon por los destrosos-Le da 60,000 yenes

 _Se va del lugar_

 **Luego de 30 minutos**

 _llega a su casa_

 _Se desviste_

 _Entra al baño_

 _Y toma una ducha mientras llora_

Hekuta:Manako..porque?,yo te amo...MANAKOOO!!!- _dijo grito rompia en llanto_

 _En el departamento de manako_

Manako:Hekuta...yo lo siento tanto..si no fuera por la ley yo estaria contigo,porque?,porque naci 8 años antes?-llora

 **Fin del primer capitulo**

 **Espero que les haiga gustado** **encerio me esforse en este** **al ver que nadie hacia fic's de monster musume pues me vi obligado a hacer un fanfic de dicho anime/manga aderesado con un romace melodramatico que ni las novelas de telvisa podrian llegar a superar**

 **Ja en tu cara maldita lisiada**

 **Eso es por nandito**


	2. 2

_El fin de semana_ _habian pasado,y en ese tiempo ninguno de los 2 habia hecho contacto con el otr_ _o_

 _Haora hekuta estaba en la azotea de la escuela almorzando con su amigo del alma_

-viejo,estas bien?-

Hekuta:No Taro,no lo estoy-

Taro:Que fue lo que paso entonces?,acepto tus sentimientos? o fuiste bateado?- _Dijo el elfo güero de ojos azules salido de una telenovela o dorama de mucho presupuesto **(en tu cara televisa)**_

Hekuta:Me rechazo-

Taro:eso me temia-

Hekuta:no me entiendes,tu siempre has tenido muchas chicas locas por ti,hasta maestras e incluso hombres-

Taro:Lose pero,no siempre fui el hombre hermoso que vez haora-

Hekuta:A que te refieres?-

Taro:Una vez fui como tu,hace ya mucho tiempo,era bajo,gordito y feo,las chicas me pusieron cerdito de apodo,y eso me dolia,pero me teñi el cabello,baje 50kg y creci en la pubertad,haora soy un hombre hermoso-

Hekuta:A donde quieres llegar con esto?-

Taro:Pues a que te inspires,yo no siempre fue bello,haora que lo soy me llueven las mujeres,y lo mejor es que me puedo vengar de las que me rechazaron en la secundaria-

Hekuta:inspirarme?,bueno tienes un punto-

Taro:Entiendelo hermano,somos los mejores amigos,y como amigo mi deber es ayudarte con las mujeres,tu eres el musculo y yo la belleza-

Hakuta:Lastima que ademas de musculos te falta cerebro-

Taro:Oye!!,me faltas al respeto

 _Suena la campana_

Hekuta:Bien ya es hora de entrar a clases,escuche que a Aki sensei le gustas y que la encontraron tomandote fotos mientras dormias en la azotea-

 _Camiando por las escaleras_

Taro:Si no me la recuerdes,Aki sensei es linda,pero una acosadora y pervertida,aunque tiene unos pechos enormes y un trasero que...- _No pudo terminar la palabra porque ahi estaba junto a el_

Aki sensei-Vaya Taro,asi que piensas que mis pechos son enormes- _Dijo la Succubus pervertida a su alumno_

Hekuta y Taro:Sensei-

Taro:No es verdad yo no dije nada de eso,yo estaba... eh.. hekuta ayudame con esto-

 _A una distancia segura_

Hekuta:Lo siento amigo,pero creo que ya te cargo,gracias por el consejo,y me invitas a la boda-

Taro:Hijo de ...-

Aki sensei:Bien Taro,ya que no lo negaste ni diste una buena escusa tendre que pedirte que te quedes despues de clases,conmigo,en el salon,solos- _dijo relamiendose los labios_

Taro:Ya valio-

 _Mientras tanto en la estacion de policia_

Manako:Rayos no pude dormir nada-

-Que paso?,acaso tu cita te dejo agotada todo el fin de semana?- _dijo con una sonrisa picara_

Manako:No es eso Zombina,yo lo tuve que rechazar-

Zombina:Diablos,y quien fue el desafortunado al cual le destrozaste el corazón?- _Pregunto la zombi peliroja mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café_

Manako:Fue hekuta-

 _Escupitajo salpicador salvaje_

Zombina:Que?,Hekuta?,El bandalo que nos ha causado tantos problemas?-

Manako:No es un bandalo,es solo especial-

Zombina:Manako,le rompio el brazo a un ladron por empujarlo-

Manako:No fue asi,a el se le callo su dango recien hecho-

Zombina:que casualidad que te fijas hasta en los pequeños detalles,me pregunto, lo rechazaste porque no te gusta?,o fue porque es ilegal?-

Manako:Yo..,ami el..me gusta pero-

 _Mas café escupido_

Zombina:Que?,como te puede gustar un bandalo asi?-

Manako:El es una buena persona,es solo que no controla sus emociones-

Zombina:Si tu lo dices-

Manako:Si fuera por mi,yo le habria dicho que si pero la ley es la ley,aunque me lastime-

Zombina:Si mal no recuerdo el tiene 17-

Manako:Si-

Zombina:Y cumple en Febrero?-

Manako:Diciembre,el 19 para ser exacta-

Zombina:Que?,eso significa que faltan 5 meses para que cumpla con la mayoria de edad-

Manako:Si pero,a donde quieres llegar-

Zombina:Que eres estupida o que?,el sera legal en unos meses,significa que pueden ser pareja-

Manako:Yo,no lo habia pensado asi,estoy muy apenada-

Zombina:Debes de disculparte con el y tratar de reconsiliarse,asi podran estar juntos sin romper la ley-

Manako:Eso significa que podrimos estar junto,yay-

Zombina:Debes darte prisa,vamos vamos-

Manako:Decirlo es facil,pero,el debe de estar muy triste,yo lo rechaze,dije todos sus puntos malos e inperfecciones como excusas para rechazarlo-

Zombina:Eso debio de doler-

Manako:Lo hubieras visto,el brillo en sus ojos se fue,y sus sonrisa desaparecio,el estaba apunto de romper en llanto-

Zombina:Eso debe doler-

Manako:Y .. lo peor de todo.. fue que ... cuando me pregunto.. si podiamos seguir siendo amigos.. yo no pude aguantar mas y me fui corriendo- _Empieza a llorar_

Zombina:Puta que sad :'v,digo, manako vamos no llores-

Manako:Es mi culpa,yo lo rompi,el debe de estar devastado,no creo que pueda verle a la cara,el no me perdonara nunca-

Zombina:no llores;Tionisha ayudame aqui- _dijo llamando a la ogresa con desesperacion_

Tionisha:Zombina que pasa?,porque manako esta llorando?-

Zombina:Dilema de amor,consuelala-

Tionisha:Deja todo en mis manos;Manako vamos ven- _La abraza_

Manako:Tionisha,me duele,yo.. yo lo lastime y eso me lastima-

Tionisha:Ya,ya,todo va a salir bien,si el te ama de verdad te perdonara,no te preocupes-

Manako:Lo dices enserio?- _dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos_

Tionisha:Claro,ya veras que todo se va a arregla,pero primero hay que disculparse con el-

Manako:Gracias Tionisha-

Tionisha:Para eso son las amigas-

 _Ambas sonriendo en un ambiente feliz_

Zombina:Yo no soy buena con estos temas de amor,por eso sigo soltera-

-Muy bien trio de chifladas,dejen sus telenovelas para despues,tienen trabajo que hacer-

 _Las tres asintieron y salieron de inmediato_

 _Mientras tanto en la escuela_

Bien,ya que estoy aqui,hare algunas travesuras-

 _Pasa junto a Hekuta_

Hekuta:Me pregunto si deberia de seguir el consejo de Taro?-

-Oh objetivo a la vista,puedo sentir que ese chico tiene el corazón roto,sera divertido jugar con el,mi juguete nuevo-

 **Que pasara?**

 **Quien es la estudiante nueva?**

 **Hekuta seguira el consejo del put..digo playboy de su amigo?**

 **Me conseguire una vida?**

 **Descubranlo en el siguiente episodio**

 **Ps soy hombre asi que no se como reaccionan las chicas ante los prolemas amorosos,la platica de amigas la invente**

 **I love manako es un producto registrado S.A de C.V copyride 2017 empresas fanfic les da las gracias**


	3. 3

_En la escuela despues d_ el almuerzo

Hekuta:cielos,no pude hacer nada hoy,Aki sensei se la paso de lujuriosa como siempre y acoso a Taro como siempre,usualmente eso me divierte pero,haora yo no me siento bien-

 _Una loli aparece detras de el y lo llama_

-Oye disculpa,podrias ayudarme?-

Hekuta:Quien?,yo?- _Se voltea para aserciorarce_

-Si tu,el chico alto con sueter de capucha-

Hekuta:Cual es el problema?-

-La verdad es que yo necesito llevar algunas cosas a la bodega,pero yo soy muy pequeña,podrias ayudarme?- _Dijo la loli sosteniendo una caja enorme_

Hekuta:Seguro- _Dijo cargando la caja con una sola mano_

-Vaya eres muy fuerte-

Hekuta:Ni tanto-

-Cual es tu nombre?-

Hekuta:Me llamo Hekuta,y tu?-

-Yo soy Yui-

Hekuta:Yui?,es un lindo nombre,pequeño y refinado-

Yui:Verdad que si?-

 _Dentro de la bodega_

Hekuta:Bien,llegamos- _Dijo poniendo la caja en el suelo-_

Yui:Gracias,me has sido de mucha ayuda,pero...-

Hekuta:Que sucede?-

Yui:Yo quisiera pedirte otro favor-

Hekuta:Cual es?-

Yui:Que me ayudes a divertirme-

Hekuta:¿Divertir..- _No pudo terminar porque una fuerza extraña lo lanzo hacia la colchoneta_

Yui:Asi es,divertirme- _Dijo cerrando la bodega_

Hekuta:Que diablos?,no puedo moverme

Yui:Creo que ya te diste cuenta de que no puedes moverte-

Hekuta:Que me hiciste?,maldita-

Yui:Esa no es forma de hablarle a una dama como yo,lo unico que hize fue usar mi poder contigo-

Hekuta:Poder?-

Yui:Si,Creo que conoces a mi hermana perfectamente-

Hekuta:Hermana?-

Yui:Si,Aki,ella es hermana-

Hekuta:No es posible,significa-

Yui:si,soy una succubus tambien,y tu seras mi juguete nuevo,He~ku~ta-

 _Mientras tanto en el salon de clases_

Taro:Diablos,Hekuta donde esta?-

Aki sensei:Hekuta?,alguien a visto a hekuta?-

Taro:Creo que esta en el baño,dejeme ir a buscarlo-

Aki sensei:Claro mi pequeño dulce de miel- _dijo relamiendose los labios de manera erotica_

 _Un escalofrio recorio el cuerpo de Taro haciendolo salir de inmediato_

Taro:Hekuta donde esta?-

 _Corriendo por los pasillos de aqui a haya el joven elfo no dejaba de preguntarse en donde estaba su mejor amigo_

Taro:Vamos Hekuta,tu nunca te saltas las clases sin decirmelo primero,ademas hoy quede en ayudarte a resolver tu problema amoroso-

 _Mientras tanto en el almacen_

Hekuta:Escuchame maldita,talvez yo tenga el corazon roto,pero eso no significa que me ire con la primera zorra que vea,crei que eras una chica que necesitaba ayuda asi que me ofreci,pero haora veo la realidad-

Yui:desgraciado,como te atreves a insultarme asi,esto te saldra caro-

Hekuta:y que me haras?,vamos te reto perra-

Yui:Desgraciado-

 _la pequeña succubus busco entre las cosas del almacen y encontro una vara de metal_

Yui:Haora lo veras-

 _Acto seguido la loli empezo a golpear a hekuta repetidas veces,su fuerza no era tanta pero la cantidad era enorme_

Hekuta:Eso es todo lo que tienes?,mi abuela pega mas duro que tu

Yui:Desgraciado,ahora sufriras mi ira- _Acto seguido lo golpeo en la cara sacandole una muela_

 _Mientras tanto Taro seguia buscando desesperadamente_

Taro:Vamos,donde estaras?-

 _Paso cerca del almacen_

Taro:Que es ese escandalo?,alguien estara pasando un rato agradable?-

 _Dentro del almacen_

Hekuta:Vamos perra,aun no has acabado conmigo,la pelea no acaba hasta que uno de los 2 no caiga-

Yui:Moriras-

Taro:Bien vamos a ver que pasa aqui _-dijo abriendo las puertas_

Hekuta:Vamos perra,te reto-

Yui:Toma esto..-

Taro:que diablos?- _Dijo desconcertado_

Hekuta:Taro,amigo quitame esta perra de encima-

Taro:Que?,bueno me lo explicas luego-

Yui:quien diablos eres tu?-

Taro:soy Taro,y tu ya estas muerta-

Yui:A que te refieres?-

Taro:A que acabo de inhabilitar tu magia,por ende,hekuta ya esta suelto y enojado,asi que...-

 _Fuera del almacen_

Taro:Adios- _Dijo mientras salia corriendo_

Yui:Que diablos?-

Hekuta:Yu~u~ui,es hora de la Venganza-

Yui:Espera,soy una dama,no golpearias a una dama,verdad?-

Hekuta:Escuchame bien perra,yo soy un fiel creyente de la igualdad de genero,mi madre me enseño que no importa si es hombre,mujer,rico,pobre,alto,bajo,delgado,gordo,gay,hetero,grande o pequeño,si me pegas te lo devolvere-

Yui:Espera,ese pensamiento es de cavernicolas,tu madre debio de ser una retrasada si piensa y te educo asi,trata de razonar-

Hekuta:Bien ahora te matare 2 veces,1 por la que me debes y 2 por insultar a mi madre-

Yui:Espera-

Hekuta:contare hasta 3 para que puedas correr,aprovechalo perra-

Yui:maldito- _dijo mientras volaba con sus alas de sucubo_

hekuta:1,2 y 3-

 _Acto seguido dio un salto enorme y capturo a la loli del pie,despues la empezo a asotar contra el suelo repetidas veces como si de un animal se tratara,al termino de esto la empezo a patear y por ultimo la orino encima_ ,la pequeña loli yacia en el suelo inconciente cubierta de su propia sangre,sudor,tierra y orina de hekuta

Hekuta:Espero que eso te haiga servido de leccion,nunca te metas conmigo-

Taro:Viejo eso fue brutal,te pasaste-

Hekuta:no lo creo,la perra insulto a mama-

Taro:Se atrevio a insultar a tu madre?,que maldita,oye y quien es esta chica para empezar?-

Hekuta:Es la hermana menor de Aki sensei-

Taro:...,Que?-

Hekuta:Lo que te dije-

Taro:Esto es algo serio,has peleado con otros bandalos como tu,pero ella es una estudiante promedio,ademas de ser hermana de una maestra-

Hekuta:Es una zorra,eso es lo que es-

Aki sensei:pero que tenemos aqui?,2 de mis alumnos fuera de clase y mi hermana,inconciente...,chicos si querian divertirse me debieron llamar,yo soy mucho mejor que ella y soy mas que suficiente para ambos-

Hekuta:Na

Taro:ni?

 **Fin del capitulo**


End file.
